1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical and equipment field of utilizing wind energy to generate and output power and electric energy, and more particularly to a wind engine, wind power system, and wind power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The internationally known and used wind turbine generator systems (WTGS) generally have a design in which three blades are assembled in an impeller and a drive shaft and are coupled to a gear box to drive a motor. For this type of wind turbine to meet the requirement for higher power output, the larger its blades, the higher the material strength and manufacture technical and bottleneck; since it is necessary to drive a large load immediately following startup, there should be a sufficient large torque; therefore the wind farm of such system shall be located in an area that has a strong wind force to achieve the conditions necessary for operation, and this is the key factor of the difficulty in wide application of wind power generation.
The wind speed necessary for normal operation and power generation of such wind turbines is about 10-22 m/s and lower wind speed will lead to lower power generation efficiency; however, if the wind speed exceeds 25 m/s, the wind turbine shall be cut out of work or the generator unit may be damaged; therefore, it has a narrower usable wind speed range, and the wind turbine has a lower efficiency because the system will not operate to generate power when the wind is weak or when there is no wind more often than not. In addition, it needs an energy-consuming wind direction tracking and navigation unit, which reduces the efficiency of the wind turbine; furthermore, the wind farm for such wind turbines occupies a wide area of land, which wastes land resources. To capture a stronger wind force, one independent huge tower each for a wind turbine is a costly waste, and the maintenance is difficult and costly as well; more over, its large rotating blades are fatal killers to numerous birds, causing another dangerous ecological disaster.